


Tangled Love / Ja'far x Reader [Magi / AU]

by Athia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: (Name) is Myras's Kingdom Princess. Sinbad, Sindria's King, want's Myras to be part of the Seven Seas Alliance and (Name)'s father, Myras's King,  want's her dauther to be married to a King.... No, this is not a Sinbad x Read story, because, the thing is, (Name) has feelings for someone else.





	1. Tangled Love - Perfect

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Myras Kindom, which was odd, considering that Myras's weather was mostly gray and cloudy.

Today was that day of the week when the Harbor and the Market would be full of people, most of them will buying or trading, bringing new good to the Kingdom. The two places had been built close to one another to facilitate the access to the traders and tourist who came in the merchant ships and passenger liners.

You had managed to leave your companion behind, and you were now walking down one of the main streets. You had decided to go to see the new goods hopping to buy something, even when your father would probably forbid you to wear it later. Whenever you run away, you wore more simple clothes that the ones you had to wear around the Palace, to walk unnoticed around the urban areas.

The place was so crowded that you unintentionally stumbled against someone's chest. It was like hitting against a wall.

"S-sorry..!" You apologized, feeling a bit stunned. Looking up you saw a a large, muscular man, with a creepy grin on his big face.

"Hey beautiful! Look where you are going" He chuckled, grabbing you by the arms. He was checking you out.  
Another man, looking a little less muscular, but just as creepy, was standing next to him, also checking you out.

"I'm sorry, Sr" You apologized again, trying to pull away from him.

"Hey! Where are you going! Come on, let's chat a little." The other man said, grabbing your shoulder.

"Please let me go!" You squeal, twisting trying to break free from them.

"Come on, let's have some fun" The bigger man said, trying to pull you to the side of the street and who knows where. You thought about the situation for a second. You had fighting skills because you received training, so maybe you could fight them, or you could just start screaming for help, but both options would most likely cause a commotion and bring a lot of attention, and you didn't want your father to find out you had run away again. Finally, another idea came to mind...

"I'm sorry, but someone is waiting for me..." You lied. Maybe if they thought you were with somebody they would let you go.

"Who? You have a boyfriend? We don't mind shearing" The smaller man teased, with a big smirk.

Desperately, you scanned the people that were passing by around you, completely ignoring the situation you were in. Then you saw him. A young man with pale skin and short white hair. He was wearing a long White drape and a green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. The man seemed to be looking for someone. He was looking around, he appeared to be lost or looking for someone. _"Perfect"_ you thought to yourself.

"HE! There he is!" Both men turn to look at the person you were pointing at. Taking advantage of the situation, you freed yourself from their grip and you run to the unknown man.

"Hey! Honey! Where have you been? I have looked everywhere for you!" You cheerfully yelled, hugging him.

"Sorry? What..."

"Please act like you know me" You whispered to him, loud enough only for him to hear.

You pulled away from him and you look at the two men that have been watching the scene the whole time. The surprised man next to you looked at you and then to them.

"Are they bothering you?" He frowned, looking back at you.

"Pss, It looks like she likes girly guys" One of them said, and they both laughed

"Who are you calling Girly!?" The white haired man Turned his whole body to face them, and you could see how his expression changed. You look at him astonished, realizing he looked scarier than the other two guys.

"Come here and I'll show you what happens to the sick men like you who go around molesting young women" He yelled, and you noticed he had red ropes tied around his arms, and was holding darts on his hands. He probably had them hiding under his sleeves.

_Who the hell is this guy!?_

"Tsc, whatever, I'm not wasting my time with you. She isn't even that hot. Let's go" The bigger man said, turning around and walking away. The other one gave the two of you a strange glare and followed his partner.

You new short-tempered hero made an attempt to follow them, but you stopped him, grabbing him by one of his sleeves.

"Please don't. Just let them go. It's fine. And thank you for your help! Mister...?" You said, trying to calm him.

"Ja'far" He said bluntly, still looking at the man who now were disappearing in the crowd.

"Nice to meet you Ja'far! You are my new hero!. I'm (Name)" You smiled and bowed to him.

Just then he looked at you, but really looked at you, like he was examining your face, and you could swear he was blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you too, (Name). You don't have to thank me. It was the least I could do" He bowed back to you.

"Nonsense, you were really brave" You stated. "I have to go now. But came by and say hello if you ever visit the palace" You said, with a big smile.

"You work at the palace?" His eyebrows twitch up, looking at you"You could say that, yes. Bye!" Standing on your toes you leaned closer to him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, before running back to the palace.

Ja'far just stood there, his face red as a tomato.

"Ja'far! There you are!! We have been looking for you!" A tall purpled haired man walked over to him and placed a hand over his shoulder. "And who was that!? We have been here for less than an hour and you already picked up a girl!? And before me!?? I don't know if I'm proud, Jelous or Impress!"

"Probably jealous" Stated an even taller man with dark pink hair and eyes, standing near the two of them.

"I wasn't flirting! I was helping her! I don't know who she is!!" He yelled at them. "Just let's go to the Palace, we are late" He sighed and started walking, while the other chuckled and followed him.

........................................................................

"Where have you been!? I told you not to go out without permission or an escort!! And what the hell are you wearing!?" Your father was scolding you after he found out you had left the Palace without permission, again.

"I don't need an escort! (Well, you probably did after all) I was at the Market! Relax! It's not like I don't know this place!! And I'm a grown woman, father! I'm not a child anymore!" You yelled back at him. The two of you were standing on one of the Palace'hallways. The guards that were around the two of you were looking away, pretending they haven't heard this discussion a hundred times.

"Well, I'm glad you think that way. The King of Sidria is here. He want's our Kingdom to join his Alliance. You will meet him with me in the Throne room in an hour, so go get ready!" He yelled walking away.

"What you mean you are glad? What that has to do with anything? Whatever, I'll be there, Father" You yelled back, walking in the other direction.

.............................................................................

An hour and a half later you were entering the Throne room. Of course your father was already there, along with how you guessed was the king of Sindria.

"Oh, here she is. King Sinbad, may I introduced you to my daughter, (Name), first princess of the Myras Kingdom" Your father said in a clam and formal tone, but you knew that later he wouldn't stop nagging about you being late.

You stood near your father and the attractive man with golden eyes and long purple hair took your hand in his, kissing it.

"It's an honor to meet you, my Lady" He bowed. His voices sounded really seductive.

"The honor is all mine, King Sinbad" You smiled, bowing back.

When Sinbad let go of your hand, you looked at the back of the room, and two men, who weren't part of the royal guard, caught your attention. They were probably with Sindria's King. One of them was very tall and muscular, and had particular dark pink short hair. He had a deadpan expression on his face, and looked bored.

But the one that made your eyes widen in surprise was the other man.

There he was, looking at you with the same surprised look you probably had on your face. For sure, Ja'far was shocked to see you, and more than surprised to discover that you were a princess.


	2. Tangled Love - Royalty and Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! I don't know if this story is making any sense...  
> just let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!

Once the introductions were made, your father asked King Sinbad to sit next to him, while you sited at the other side of your father. You were bored to death, listening to the two men talking about sea routes and political issues. It wasn't like you didn't care, It was just that you have heard your father had the same conversation hundreds of times and besides, for them it was like you weren't even there.

Looking around the room you gaze kept drifting to the white haired man that was waiting in the back of the room. On more than one occasion you had caught his deep green eyes also looking at you too. You had also noticed the amusement printed on the other's man's face, the one with pink hair that was standing next to him, who seemed to have noticed the looks between the two of you.

Being so lost in this looks game you didn't hear your father talking to you.

"(Name), are you listening?" He called you, touching your arm.

"I'm sorry father, what were you saying?" You asked, looking at him.

"I was telling King Sinbad how important I think marriage is in Royalty and politics" He said, calmly.

"Oh sure, very important" You replied, still lost.

"I'm glad you think that way, because I think King Sinbad and you should get married" He said, smirking.

"WHAT!?" Both you and Sinbad ask at the same time, while the others exchange worried looks.

"King (F/N), I think you are rushing with..." Sinbad started to say, but gets interrupted by you.

"That's crazy! We 've just met each other!" You yell at your father who gave you a warning look to silence you.

"That's not important! Don't act like you don't know about arranged marriages! It's more than common in royal families! This is not about love, It's policy!" He explained.

"Mother would be so proud..." You murmured, making your father gave you a look full of anger this time.

"I now It may sound to rush, I don't expect this to happen overnight, that's why I have a proposition for King Sinbad" He stated, looking clam again.

"Yes?" Sinbad asked, still a bit shocked.

I propose you take my daughter with you to Sindria, as representative of Myras's Kigdom. I think we should get to know your Kingdom, and how you deal with things, before thinking about joining your Alliance, don't you think? And, in the meantime, you two can "Get to know each other" like my daughter likes to put it" Your father look at both of you, leaning back in his chair.

You glare at King Sinbad, and before he can give an answer, you hurry to speak.

"I think it's a great idea! Don't you think so, your Highness?" You cheerfully said, nodding and looking at Sinbad with a big smile.

"Huh.. Oh sure! A great idea! We would be more than honored to have you in Sindria, my Lady" The king of Sindria replied, apparently understanding you.

"Perfect then, It's settled" Your father said, rubbing his hands together.

.....................................................................................

The skirt of your long royal dress dances around your ankles while you walk down one of the many Place's hallways. After the meeting was over, Sindria's King, along with his two companions, had left the throne room and you were walking around hoping to find them.

Taking a turn in one of the hallways you spotted them in a small royal garden. They were standing in a circle, talking to each other.

"Ja'far!" You yelled, walking over to them.

Upon hearing his name, the young man turned around. He looked surprised, but when he saw it was you calling, his expression softened and he gave you a big smile.

"You did come to visit after all!" You teased cheerfully, standing next to him.

"Your Highness" He bowed, still smiling.

"Oh please! It's just (Name) remember?" You smiled back at him.

"So, You two know each other?" Sinbad frowned, looking at the interaction between you and his General, acting like he wasn't even there.

"Yes, I was about to tell you that" Ja'far sighed, looking at him.

"This charming guy over here helped me at the Market today" You said playfully, wrapping your arms around him. When you realized what you were doing, you pulled away, blushing madly.

Ja'far froze for a moment and blushed too.

"You are turning red, Ja'far" The tall man with dark pink eyes, pointed out in a monotone voice.

"I'm not!" Ja'far yelled clenching his fist.

"So you were that girl!" Sinbad exclaimed, ignoring the other two.

"Oh, and this is Masrur, your Highness" Sinbad finally introduced him, pointing at the man that Ja'far wants to kill.

"Nice to meet you Masrur" You chuckled, seeing the angry glare Ja'far was giving him.

Ja'far took a deep breath before looking back at you.

"You didn't tell me you were a princess" He grumbles

"Why should I? I was out without permission and I didn't know how you were!" You

"She's right" Sinbad points out.

You moved away form Ja'far, to stand directly in front of Sindria's King. 

"King Sinbad, I wanted to apologize to you for my father's behavior. He is obsessed with me getting married to a King." You start to explain, looking down at your hands" But let me assure you that I have no intentions of getting married whatsoever" You said, facing him again. After hearing you say that The King lets out a long sigh of relief "I just accepted his proposal because I really want to see the world outside this Palace, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to do so. I hope you will still allow me to travel back to your kingdom with you" You solemnly bowed, waiting for his answer.

Sinbad took your hand in his, making you face him again. His golden eyes looking directly into yours.

"Like I told you before, we'll be more than honored to have you with us in Sindria, My Lady" He said, giving you a charming smile.

Neither of you noticed the discontented expression on Ja'far face while he was looking at the two of you. But Masrur did.


	3. Tangled Love - Wondering if he cares

The trip to Sindra didn't turn out to be quite as you had expected. You had ended up expending most of the time talking with King Sinbad, just because Masrur apparently wasn't much of a talker, and Ja'far, much for your distress, had made sure of keeping as much distance from you as possible.

You weren't sure of the reason why, but the white haired man was avoiding you like the plague, and that was a hard thing to do when you are stuck on a ship.

It wasn't like he was being rude of bad-mannered, but, for example, If he happened to go into the Kitchen and you were already there, he would quickly bow, say something like "good morning, Princess (Name)" and leave.

Finally you decided to let it be, until you arrived to Sindria.

Now, It had been almost a week since you were in Sindria's Kingdom. You had met the rest of the Eight General, but your daily companions were the two personal maids that had come along with you, and with them, you had been walking around the palace and its surroundings.

Today, on the other hand, you wanted to get to know a bit more about this country.

Walking down the Palace corridors, you made your way to Sinbad's office. You knocked on The King's door waiting to come in.

"Yes?"

You pushed the door open, to find Sinbad is sitting at his desk and Ja'far standing next to him holding some scrolls.

Upon seeing you, the King gives you a big, bright smile, while the other male seemed a bit uneasy.

"Princess (Name)! Good morning! How are you today?" Sinbad asked you, standing up from his chair and walking to you.

"Princess" Ja'far gives you a short bow and walked over to a corner of the room, where there is a big table full of books, scrolls and papers.

Your eyes narrowed in irritation, looking at him, but luckily Sinbad didn't seem to notice.

"Good morning King Sinbad, Ja'far. I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" You politely asked, bowing at the King.

"We are fine, thank you. Just doing some paper work" He said, rolling his eyes after mentioning the word "paper work" "What can I do for you?" Sinbad cheerfully asked.

"Well, I have been here for some days now, I though I have really enjoyed walking around you beautiful Palace, I would like to go out and get to know your amazing Kingdom" You explained.

"Oh, yes! You are right! I'm so sorry I haven't had the time to show you around Sindria. But today is the perfect day! You want to leave now?" Sinbad asked with a charming smile.

You were shocked at how quickly he had offered himself as your companion, but you soon assumed it was his way to run away from his duties. You have already heard about how Ja'far would usually have to force him into doing his work.

Meanwhile, Ja'far turned around to face the two of you for the first time since you have entered the office. He frowned, looking at his King.

"You are very kind, your Highness, but I don't want to be the one to blame for you setting aside your obligations. After all, you seemed to be very busy" You said, pointing at the pile of papers over his desk.

"Princess (Name) is right Sin, you have lots of work to do" Ja'far said, looking at Sinbad and crossing his arms.

"But she is our guest Ja'far, and we haven't been good hosts to her! She is here to get to know this country after all" Sinbad said, looking at Ja'far with pretended concern and innocence.

"Maybe someone else can show me around" You suggested, looking at Sindria's King.

"She is right again. Some else can do it" Ja'far said, bluntly.

"Yes, Ja'far can do it. Right?" You asked, looking at him with the same fake innocence Sinbad was using.

"What?" Ja'far eyes widen, looking at you.

Sinbad gave you an incredulous look, but it was soon replaced with a grin.

"That's an excellent idea. You should be her guide Ja'far. I'll stay here and finish the work"

"No you won't. You just want me out of your way so you can drink and have a nap" Ja'far groaned, momentary forgetting you were there.

Sinbad raised an eyebrow at his sudden attitude.

"Now, now, please don't say things like that in front of our guest! I promise I'll do my work" He smiled, walking back to his desk. Of course he wasn't going to do it.

"You are right" Ja'far nodded at Sinbad. "I apologize" He said, looking at you.

"It's ok, I'm the one who has to apologize, I didn't mean to bother you. I can find someone else to go with me, or I can just go some other day. I'll let you go back to your work" You apologized, feeling embarrassed for what you had suggested and what it had provoked.

"No. It's ok. I'll go with you" Ja'far shook his head. "Meet me at the front entrance at four?"

\---------------------------------------------------

Later that day you were walking out of the Place, with Ja'far, but just before you were about to cross the gates, you stopped in your tracks.

Ja'far stopped a few steps in front of you, after noticing you weren't following him.

"It's something wrong?"

"Ja'far, I'm sorry If a caused you any troubles with your King. I didn't mean to force you into coming with me. I just... You seemed to didn't want me around lately and I wanted to know why. Did I do something wrong?" You murmured, looking away.

He walked back, standing in front of you.

"Don't worry about that. You didn't cause me any trouble with him. I have said far worth things to him and he knows he deserved them all" He laughed, forcing you to look back at him, surprised. You have never heard him laugh before. He looked so relaxed and handsome... You blushed at that thought.

" And you haven't forced me into anything, either. nor you did anything wrong. I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving. I don't know why I was acting like that, but I apologize. I hope you can forgive me" He said after a pause, suddenly looking very serious and formal again, as usual.

His explanation hadn't quite convinced you, but you decided to just accept it. At least he was talking to you again.

"It's ok! Don't worry. I'm just happy you are not mad at me" You responded, smiling happily at him "So...Where are we going?" You asked, starting to walk again.

"Well, from what I can recall from the day we met, you like the Market right? So we are going there" He smiled, glaring at you.

..................................................................................

After dragging poor Ja'far along the Market for hours, looking at every stall there was there, you decided that maybe it was time to go back to the palace.

"Thank you so much for today! I have a great time!" You said cheerfully, looking at a quite exhausted Ja'far that was walking behind you, carrying some of your shopping bag.

"You are welcome, but... You really like shopping don't you?" The white haired advisor sighed, lightly annoyed, looking at the bags he was carrying.

"Well, yeah! Woman like shopping... There's nothing odd about that" You smiled brightly at him, making him smile back.

"The sun, it's about to set, let's go see it from there!" You suggested, pointing at one of the many Palace's balcony, while entering into the Royal grounds. You were enjoying being with him and you weren't ready to call it a day yet.

"Ok, why not..." He agreed, much for your surprise.

Ja'far followed you to the balcony and stood beside you at the edge.

"This really is a beautiful Kingdom" You said, dreamily looking back at the town you had just been at, which was now painted by the different shades of orange and yellow from the sunset.

"It really is" Ja'far smiled, following your gaze and looking at the horizon.

"This could be your Kingdom too" He gloomily pointed out, after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" You frowned, looking at him, confused.

"Well, I suppose you are here to eventually marry Sin, right?"He sighed.

"Are you serious? I imagined you, from all people would know what kind of men your King is. And he's not the marriage type." You frowned even more, wondering why he was saying such things. "I'm not only aware of his fame as a womanizer, but I also saw it with my own eyes. He flirted with most of the court ladies and maids during your stay back at Myras" You recalled, thinking that he was probably aware of that.

"It's true. I know it would be really odd for Sinbad to ever get married. But I also know he is very determined when he want something. And he wants your father's Kingdom to be part of the Alliance." He pointed out, and his eyes held a certain sadness.  
Just then you suspected that maybe his odd comments were a way for him to find out which were your true feelings for Sindria's king. But why was he so interested?

" You are saying that you think people would be happy if their King and I have an arranged marriage?" You questioned, tilting your head.

"I think most of Sindria's people would be happy to finally have a Queen" He said, looking back at the sunset.

"And how about you?" You asked, walking closer to him. Your question made him look back at you.

"Me?" Ja'far turned his face straight to yours, his eyes fixed in yours.

Feeling a sudden blow of boldness and gathering all the courage you could, you pushed away your nervousness and fear as you leaned forward, gazing into his eyes.He's was completely blushed as you got even closer to him.

"Would you be happy if I marry your king? Or any other man, for that matter?" You whispered, leaning your mouth so close to his that you could feel his warm breath.

Ja'far didn't answer, nor he didn't move, either. His eyes were locked in your, and there was a mix of surprise and longing in them, as he didn't know exactly what to do.

All you wanted was for him to close the small gap between the two of you. But, as he didn't reacted fast enough, you failed to notice how his hands flicked as he was about to touch you, or the way his gaze traveled to your lips, because at that moment you stepped away from him.

"Just as I thought" You whispered, walking away. Leaving him standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 3! Not much to say about this, just sorry if Ja'far is too OCC.  
> Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	4. Tangled Love - Just tell Her

Ja'far was at Sinbad's office, trying to force him to do his work, as usual.

"So... How was your tour with (Name) yesterday? Did you two have fun?" Sinbad casually asked Ja'far, while glazing over some papers on his desk.

"It was fine. Can you please just finish signing those?" Ja'far nagged, pointing at the papers in front of the king.

"Just fine? No fun then? I see..." He grinned, clearly trying to provoke his advisor.

"What? Just say it and get over with it!" Ja'far huffed, falling in Sinbad's trap.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you should have more sex, you know? Maybe that's the reason why you are always in such a bad mood. And today you are even grumpier than usual" Sinbad pointed out in a quiet tone, still looking at the papers.

"You are sick, you know that!? Not everybody lives just for the sex and the alcohol!! Some of us take our jobs seriously!!" Ja'far was so angry that he had to restrain himself from ripping his King's head off.

"Calm down...! I was just kidding" Sinbad raised his hands in defense, realizing he may have gone too far. But he couldn't stop now.

"Just saying... If you are not interested in (Name), Ipm sure you won't mind if I... You know" Sinbad smirked, coking an eyebrow, looking at a shocked Ja'far.

"No! She is a princess. You can't touch her unless you marry her!" The king's advisor growled, walking to the other side of Sinbad's desk and facing him.

"So if marry her, is alright for me to have sex with her, then?" The king asked in an innocent tone, titling his head to the side.

"You won't marry her" Ja'far pointed out, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But what if I do?" Sinbad asked, still with pretended innocence.

"You... Just...Huffff...!!" Ja'far grumbled, not knowing what to say, and clenching his hands into fists, with his eyes full of irritation.

A sense of victory filled Sinbad and he finally burst into laughter, causing Ja'far to stare at him, confused.

"Masrur was right! You really like her, don't you!?" Sindria's king scoffed, between laughs.

"Oh my, you should have seen the look on your face Ja'far, really... You should go and tell her how you feel" Sinbad shook his head, regaining some of his composure

Ja'far was standing still, looking at him and trying to understand what had just happened.

"She is a princess. I can't" He finally said. Proving Sinbad that he was right.

"So you admit it! Good for you!!" He cheered his General. "And she is a princess, so what? I think she likes you too" Sinbad chuckled.

"You don't know that. And what do you mean with "so what?" She's supposed to be with a King, or a Prince" Ja'far took a deep breath "She would never want a former assassin"

"How cares how she is supposed to be with? Her father is an idiot! Just go get the girl. We can worry about that later. Self-pity doesn't suit you Ja'far." He poined out, pretending to looking at someting on the papers on his desk.

Ja'far sighed, sounding tired and defeated. Without saying a word, he turned around and walked out of the room. He was going to try to get the girl after all.

........................................................................................

You were sitting on a beach behind a beautiful cherry blossom tree. One of his many Palace's courtyard was just a few steps away from your bedroom door, and you had decided to spend some time there, reading.

Your reading was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing his throat near you. Looking up, you saw Ja'far, who stands a few feet away from you.

"Good morning (Name), do you mind if I joy you?" He asked. He seemed nervous about something, so you decided to momentarily forget about your anger with him.

"Of course, take a seat" You answered, moving to make some room for him next to you. He nodded and sat down.

"Look, (Name), I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I had no right to ask that kind of questions" Ja'far sighed heavily, looking away.

"It's ok. I should apologize to you too. I was very rude... I'm sorry" You smiled weakly, placing a hand over his arm.

"Don't worry about that. I deserved it" He admitted, returning the smile.

"So...Have you serv King Sinbad for a long time?" You asked, trying to change the subject, while you sat right again.

"Well, yes, I know him since before he was a King"

"Really? How did you two meet?"

"Huh... Well..." He hesitated, taking off his green keffiyeh and nervously running his hand thought his white hair.

"What? There's something wrong? You can tell me." You frowned, looking at him.

"I tried to kill him, when we were young" He muttered, and you saw him winceing at the uncomfortable memory.

"What!? You mean that like figuratively...?" You frowned deeper.

"I was part of an assassin's guild called Sham Lash. They trained me to be an assassin, I was, like, six I think. I was going to kill Sin, but a lot of things happened..." He sighed, looking at his hands over his lap. "He saved me, so I ended up joining him. And here I am" His green eyes met yours, waiting for your reaction.

You looked at him with wide eyes, completely still and silent, trying to process what you just heard.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that... You were just a kid!" You sobbed, instantly wrapping your arms around him, hugging his torso.

This time was Ja'far's turn to stay still, blushing, while your grip grew tighter around him.

"It's ok. I'm ok. Thank you" He smiled, running a hand through your hair.

Feeling his soft touch you pulled away, blushing, realizing what you were doing. 

He smiled and leaned forward, gazing into your eyes.

"Ja'far, I'm sorry I..." 

Before you could say anything else, He pulled you back against him, but this time his lips crushed against yours. Ja'far kissed your softly at first, not sure of how you would respond. But, when wrapped your arms around his neck, he responded by kissing you more passionately. Without a second thought, you kissed him back with equal force and passion.

You finally broke the kiss, leaning your forehead against his and biting your lower lip.

"I like you (Name), a lot. Though I think that's pretty obvious now, huh?" He chuckled, nuzzling against your neck.

A joyful smile broke out on your face.

"I like you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 4! And I don't know what I'm doing with this fic, but well, here it is!


	5. Tangled Love - Unexpected Visit

**A/N: there's some very light fluff at the beginning of this chapter. I wanted to let you guys know, just in case....**

............................................................................

"Where do you think you are going?" You asked in a sleepy voice, wrapping your arm around Ja'far's bare torso. You pulled him closer to you, stopping him from getting out of the bed.

"(Name), I have to go to work" He sighted, but still Lets you push him back to bed, lying on his back.

"But it's still dark outside! I know you are a work-freak, but you need to sleep more!" You pouted, resting your arms and chin over his chest.

"I know. But I have tons of work to do and it's best if I start early" He said in a calm voice, while gently brushing a lock hair off your face, placing it behind your ear.

Closing your eyes, you smiled at his gesture. Several Months had passed since you were in Sindria and things with Ja'far had gone from unspoken feelings, to steal glances and hidden keys, to ultimately so much more.

"Come on. Just a little longer. What can I do to make you stay?" You asked seductively, bringing your already naked body over his.

Jafar grasped when you started to leave a trail of sloppy kisses from his mouth to his ear, down to his neck, and back to his lips, ending in a deep passionate kiss.

He took both of your wrists and flips you over, so that he is on top of you now.

"Are you sure you are awake enough for this?" He teases. His dark eyes looking intensely into yours. As a response, you pulled him for another heated kiss, throwing your arms around his neck, bringing your bodies even closer.

.................................................................................

"Jafar what's that on your neck?"

Sinbad asked his advisor the moment he entered his office.

Ja'far froze for a moment, and, in a reflex move, covered his neck with one of his hands.

A second later Sinbad was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering.

"I was kidding! You should have seen the look on your face! You really thought you had a hickey?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at his friend.

"I guess you and Princess (Name) are really having fun" He added with a big grin.

Jafar was blushing, but also looking at his King with a killing glare.

"Ha, ha" He said without laughing. "I guess you've already finished all your work if you have time to make jokes"

Sinbad's grind disappeared, turning into a frowned face. "No..." He muttered.

"Then do it" Ja'far ordered, still annoyed. He stood next to Sinbad, making sure he went back to work.

"Well, actually, I was waiting for you." Sinbad started, looking at the papers over his desk. "You see, I have some news for (Name), but, taking into account your relationship with her, I think they may concern you too..." He said, turning his head to face his advisor.

"What is it?" Ja'far eyebrows pinched together, looking back at Sinbad with concern in his eyes.

"Can you bring her here so I can explain to both of you?"

"Ok, sure... I'll be right back"

......................................................................................................

After Ja'far went looking for you in your room, you followed him back to Sinbad's office.

Now, you were sitting in front of the King's desk, while Ja'far was standing next to you. Waiting for the news.

"Princess (Name), the news I have to share with you, are regarding your father" Sinbad began "Early this morning, I received a message from him, telling me that he is coming to Sindria"

Your eyes widened as you looked at Sinbad. Shifting in your seat you looked at Ja'far. By the look on his face you were pretty sure he was as concerned as you were.

You know he was insecure about the fact that you were a princess, and the reason for your , Myras's fist princess, to be in Sindria, was to be with someone else, not him.

"My father? He's coming here? Why?" You asked Sinbad.

"I'm not sure. I guess he wants to discuss further more about your Kingdom joining the Seven Seas Alliance... And maybe see his daughter?" He asked, skeptical.

"Maybe you're right. I have been here for quite a while now.."

"I'm guessing he won't be happy" Ja'far sighed, not looking at any of you.

"I'm sorry." You shook your head, apologetically. "I didn't want to compromise your negotiation with my Father." You said, looking at Sinbad.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we can reach an understanding with him. But Princess, if you don't mind me asking, why is your father so interested in marrying you away?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"For power of course. As you may know, the one who posses the Metal Vessel in my family isn't my father, nor me, but my brother. He's the only Myras's prince." You let out a long sigh before continuing "I'm not powerful, I can't be of any other benefit to him. At least if I marry some King or Prince from a foreign Kingdom he can use that union for his benefit." You explained.

"Well, maybe I can still persuade him to join us even if we don't get married. You just let that job to me and the Generals." He winked at you, making Ja'far glare at him.

"What you two should worry about is that other matter... Are you telling him?" Sinbad asked, looking between you and Ja'far "I know you can say is none of my business" He said, before the other man could said anything "But, I just want to be prepared. You came here under my protection after all"

"You are right" You nodded "Again, I'm sorry I put you in this position, King Sinbad" You stood up from your seat and gave him a short bow.

"There's no need for that. You are like family now!" He cheered standing up, looking at Ja'far, how had his freckles cheeks completely red from the blush.

"Sin, just gives us some time to talk about this, ok?" His advisor asked him. Ja'far's serious expression changed the moment he looked back at you, giving you a sweet smile. You couldn't help it but to smile back.

"Sure" Sinbad nodded, sitting back at his desk.

You and Ja'far were already heading towards the door when Sinbad spoke again.

"Just make it quick. He'll be here by tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, so truth be told, I had put this story "on hold",but, I finally decided that I don't want to just left it unfinished. I've planned on writing at least two or three more chapters (probably short ones) and give this a proper ending (I hope).   
> All comments/votes are welcome and thank you for reading!!


	6. Tangled Love - Family Meeting

The day finally came. You were in the harbor, waiting for your father's ship to arrive to Sindria. Of course King Sinbad was there, along with Ja'far. The king haven't though it was necessary for the General to be there but Ja'far had insisted on coming with you, and you were thankful for that. You had been feeling dizzy and light headed all day, and having him there made you feel better.

Looking to your side, you saw him, standing next to you. Ja'far gave you an encouraging smile and you smiled back, even though you weren't feeling courageous at all. You wanted to take his hand, but you knew you couldn't.

In fact, nobody knew about the two of you except for Sinbad and the rest of the Generals. They all had reacted with surprise, except for Masrur. Apparently, the fanalis had figured out a long time ago about the feelings you two had for each other.

"He's here" Sinbad announced. Turning around, you glanced at him, and back at the Royal ship from your country, that was approaching the docks.

Several minutes later your father, along with his royal escort, joined you and the rest.

"King Sinbad" Your father gave Sindria's king a short bow with his head, and Sinbad did the same.

"Welcome! It is our pleasure to have you here" Sinbad greeted, with a bright smile.

"My child!" Your father said, looking at you with a big smile and opening his arms to you.

"Father" You smiled back, walking towards him.

He hugged you, pulling away moments later.

"You look lovely, as usual"

"Thank you father. You look good too" You smiled and bowed, before moving to a side to let your father talk again with the other king.

"Your highness, you have already met Ja'far. He's one of my Generals and my main advisor". Sinbad moved to a side and gestured with his hand to the man standing behind him.

"Your Highness" Ja'far said solemnly, bowing.

"Oh yes. Sure. Greetings" Your father replied, not paying much attention and walking past him, heading to the Palace.

You followed your father, first giving Ja'far an apologetic look.

Sinbad just sighed and followed the king as well.

....................................................................................................

After arriving at the palace, both Kings were having a meeting, and your father had pointed out that your presence wasn't really necessary there. Neither was Ja'far's. Sinbad, had reluctantly agreed, probably because of the situation with you and his advisor.

That was why, now, both of you were waiting for Sinbad to return and discuss what you were going to do.

You had been pacing around Sinbad's office, while Ja'far, who was sitting on one of the chairs, was looking at you.

"What was he thinking? just throwing us out like that? And the way he treated you at the harbor? " You hissed between clenched teeth.

"(Name), aren't you overreacting a little? I know this is a complicated situation, but he's your father after all. And you seem to be more worried than I am!" Ja'far said, making a weak attempt to calm you down.

"That's because you don't know him like I do" You stopped, leaning against the wall in front of him. "What are we going to do?" You sighed, looking through the big office's window.

As always, It was another beautiful day in Sindria.

"You think we can just tell him the truth...?" Ja'far suggested, glancing at you from his chair.

"You mean... You know what father? I don't want to marry the king of this country, but I'm in love with his advisor?" You said without giving it a second thought, while glancing back at him.

Ja'far's eyes widen and his face flashed red.

"What? Why are you looking me like that?" You frowned, still not aware of what just happened.

"N-Nothing. So... You're in love with me?"Ja'far stuttered, still blushing.

Just then you realize you had never said that to each other. Or " I love you" for that matter. Now your face was red too.

"Well, yes. I am. I love you" You said, quietly, gaining all the courage you could and looking into his eyes. You couldn't believe you were saying it first!

Ja'far stood up from his chair and pulled you closer to him. The way he was looking at you, made you feel self-conscious, but you were unable to look away. His dark-green eyes and the sprinkling of freckles across his nose were some of the things you love about him.

"I love you too, Princess" He whispered, teasing you, before pressing his lips against yours in a soft, sweet kiss.

His hands moved to your waist and he pulled you even closer. You could feel your cheeks burning up as the kiss gets deeper.

Everything was perfect until the office door busted open and Sinbad walks in, and sadly, he wasn't alone.

"(Name)? What's the meaning of this!?" Your father yelled, his eyes full of venom.

You and Ja'far quickly broke apart and look at him, startled.

"I..." You had begun to say, but the words got lost in the air.

"Sr... I mean, your Highness..." Ja'far stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Save it" Your father said, bluntly. He turned, glaring at Sinbad, who was speechless behind him.

"So this is why you wouldn't marry my daughter? Because she's with one of your servants!?" He yelled gesturing at the two of you. "I leave her under your care and you allow any low life to taint her?"

"His not a servant, nor a low life..."

Sinbad was arguing with your father, but you stopped paying attention to him when you glanced at Ja'far. The way he was looking at your father reminded you of the look he had the day you met. It was the same angry look he had when those men were making fun of him. That look scared you to death.

You placed a hand over his arm to calm him down, smiling gently to him. He glanced back at you and you saw his body relax a little bit.

"Taint her you say? I'm not tainted! I love him and he loves me." You looked at your father. "I'm not marrying King Sinbad, or any other, just because you want me to. I don't care about my duties as a princess or any of that! You can't force me!"

"Oh, but I can. Go get your things, we are going back to Myras and you are coming with me" Your father walked out of the room, followed by Sinbad how was trying to stop him.

You could hear both kings arguing in the hall, while you stood there wondering what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a short chapter, and, to be honest, I don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore... I think it will be one more chapter and its finished. Thank you for reading and all your comments are welcome.


	7. IMPORTANT: Author's note

As you can see this isn´t a chapter. I´ve decided I´ll stop posting my work here, in AO3. The reason is, I´m currently posting my stories on various sites, and this not only takes plenty of my time, it also drives me to leave several mistakes in my work. Many times, when I post a chapter which I think is correct, I find myself rereading it, when I have more time, and of course I find many mistakes. I usually correct them, but, many times I forget to correct them here. That´s why I won´t be posting here anymore. I radar post in only one place, but be more careful with what I´m posting. (Although I´m sure I´ll keep making mistakes, English is not my first language after all) 

If you still want to read my fics, you can find me in WATTPAD: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mariposavik

Thank you so much to all of you who have been following my work and leaving all your support. I hope we can keep in touch.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to thank the lovely readers that have been reading my Sinbad fic!Thank you for your favs and your great comments! the new chapter It's coming! I promise!  
> And back to this story, I think the workaholic assassin needs more love. I've been looking around and all I have found for Ja´far were one shots, or ships, but not to many Ja'far x reader, though there are some good ones, of course. So I decided to write one... and here it this!
> 
> I'm a bit insecure about how this turned out, plus I thought I had lost the draft for this part and I almost had a heart attack...  
> Anyhow... let me know what you all think and thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> 


End file.
